Full duplex RFID systems may need to deal with a high amplitude self jammer resulting from a powerful transmit signal either leaking from one antenna to another in a bi-static antenna system or being reflected from antenna because of its return loss in a monostatic antenna system. This self-jammer is always present during both transmit and receive periods although it may only be during receive periods that compression or desensitization of the receiver matters. While there are situations when there are other interferers that may occur at higher amplitudes, removing or supressing the self jammer will always improve system performance.
Thus, a strong need exists for full duplex radio frequency identification apparatuses, systems and methods adapted for self-jammer suppression.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.